Back on the streets
by Johanna Holmes
Summary: James Moriarty does not speak very much during the whole scenes in court, so what does he think on the day of the verdict and his first minutes in freedom when he pays Sherlock a visit...? (Two-parter. Moriarty POV)


Sherlock had not come today instead he had send as usually his little pet for observation who was his live-in. Somebody like John could sometimes become handy. I should think about that too, must be so funny…

The police woman next to me scanned me now with a disgusting look on her face while she, like yesterday, slipped her hand into my pocket. I, in contrast, watched her with a smile; she had really no idea what a luck and honour she was given that I had asked her to give me a chewing gum. The last time I had actually forgot it but when I had seen that she was once again a part of my escort (which by the way appeared simply pathetic) I could not resist as to take my chance again. I am just trying to have some fun.

The judge came now in and all people rose in respect. I chewed my gum and had to smile as I saw the face of the old man, because of what Sherlock had said about him yesterday. O Sherlock… he is never able to resist showing off, he always tries to be so smart. Well, I would call him clever, except I am in the room. No one ever gets to me, not even those stupid lawyers down there and these easily manipulated people of the jury.

After they had had repeated again what everybody already knew the old man asked "my solicitor" about our witnesses. Very funny! -as if I needed something ordinary as witnesses to come out of custody. I looked up to John to enjoy the expression of confusion and surprise on his face as he heard that I am not calling any witnesses. O, now this is going to be a difficult one… Ha! –as if I had not taken any precautions already. And this old idiot, who probably thought about himself as a very intelligent and strong man, seriously said to the jury that they must find me guilty! I could not hide a little grin while I watched those amateurs down there. Are ordinary people not adorable? The grandfather really believed that he could hold me in custody while these cowards in the jury already knew what they had got to do if they did not want their lives get broken into pieces.

The judge had finally come down a bit and just a few minutes later he said that is time now for the jury to judge about me. They cuffed me to lead me away while they did that but I could do nothing else than just sigh about that. In five minutes we would sit here again any way and in ten minutes I would be back on the streets again! They took me away and put me in this little cell. Some of them probably really thought that I am going to stay here or they believed that I am just a small criminal who wanted some attention. Their attention would soon enough be completely fixed on me but then they would see me and above all Sherlock with other eyes. I grinned. I took a look at my watch: five minutes had passed. I faced the door and closed my eyes, in my mind I began to count down while I steadily breathed in and out. Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve… I could now hear some footsteps outside my cell. Some of them seemed hastily some slower. Eight, seven, six, five… I heard some harsh voices in front of the door, one guard actually gasped in disbelieve. Three, two, one… the door was unlocked and I opened my eyes again.

They took me out, cuffed me once more and brought me back into the courtroom where some people scanned with an odd look while everybody sat down again. The old man looked at me before his eyes turned towards the jury.

"Have you come to a verdict on which you all agree?"

I saw how the woman stood up who I easily had brought on my site by simply mentioning her three little children. She was quiet first then she nodded.

"Yes"

I turned around and looked up to John who still sat there, listening carefully.

"We found the accused James Moriarty"

I smiled up to John. Now he noticed that I was watching him and looked down. He saw me smiling and in the same moment the woman said:

"Not guilty."

I was back on the streets.


End file.
